It is known to create water craft and water-sports boards from inflatable materials. Often, such boards are created with rigid noses and tail pieces for protection, with the body of the board being formed from an inflatable element such as coated ‘drop stitch’ fabric. In this way, the board can be deflated for easy transport, and inflated for use.
The use of such water-sports boards is limited by an inherent lack of rigidity. Due to the flexibility required for inflation, the material from which the board is formed must have significantly less stiffness than boards formed from rigid materials such as fibreglass.
The present invention seeks to provide an inflatable board with enhanced stiffness characteristics.